Marvel Fanfare Vol 1 1
| StoryTitle1 = Fast Descent into Hell! | Writer1_1 = Chris Claremont | Penciler1_1 = Michael Golden | Inker1_1 = Michael Golden | Colourist1_1 = Michael Golden | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Allen Milgrom | Synopsis1 = Tanya Anderssen seeks out Angel to accompany her to the Savage Land. She is searching for an old friend Karl Lykos. Reluctantly Angel agrees to go. At the Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson learns of the expedition and coerces Peter Parker to also go on the trip. Arriving at the Savage Land their helicopter is destroyed by a pterasaur in midair. The pilots parachute to safety, Angel saves Tanya, and Peter thankfully has his web-shooters on and creates a web chute to carry him to the ground. Exploring the area they find the ruins of Garokk's city and then are promptly attacked by his followers. Angel mysteriously experiences vertigo and is knocked out by a war-axe from a pterodactyl rider. Peter pushes Tanya into a river, changes into Spider-Man, and attempts to defeat the followers. Spider-Man also experiences vertigo and is knocked out by Gaza and Barbarus of the Savage Land Mutates. Tanya escapes from the river only to be confronted by a T-Rex. Spider-Man wakes to find Angel and himself shackled to a machine. Brainchild explains that the machine will devolve Spider-Man and Angel to their primordial beginnings. Spider-Man attempts to break free but is subdued by Vertigo. Brainchild activates the machine and Spider-Man begins to black out... continued next issue. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Daedalus (eagle) * Icarus (eagle) * * ** Collins (helicopter pilot) Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** * ** Items: * * Vehicles: * Military helicopter | StoryTitle2 = Snow | Writer2_1 = Roger McKenzie | Penciler2_1 = Paul Smith | Inker2_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist2_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer2_1 = Shelly Leferman | Editor2_1 = Al Milgrom | Synopsis2 = Story begins with Santa (Lewis) collecting money for the homeless children. He is rolled by three thugs who use the money to buy cocaine from Haskill. Daredevil beats the thugs and tracks down Haskill. While Haskill is trying to escape from Daredevil with his money he heads for the roof. Attempting to jump rooftops Haskill slips in the snow and falls to his death. His briefcase of money opens in mid-air and the money floats back down to Santa (Lewis)! | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lewis * Antagonists: * Linc * Slugger * unnamed thug * Other Characters: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle3 = Editori-Al | Synopsis3 = Jim Shooter harangues Al Milgrom into introducing the premise of Marvel Fanfare -- a more expensive, direct market exclusive title featuring the best talent for the more distinguishing audience. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * | Notes = * The inside of the front and back cover is an image of Spider-Man and Silver Surfer by John Byrne and Terry Austin. * Back cover of Daredevil by Frank Miller. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}